<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>without doubt (pull the trigger) by nearly_theyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568025">without doubt (pull the trigger)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearly_theyre/pseuds/nearly_theyre'>nearly_theyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FMA:B AU, Ishval Civil War, M/M, Military, State Alchemist!Kuroo Tetsurou, vague injuries, vague mentions of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearly_theyre/pseuds/nearly_theyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Are you Lieutenant Kozume?” The boy - who he assumed was Tobio Kageyama - had a quiet, bland voice. Kenma felt the sofa he was sitting on shift as Tobio sat next to him. Glancing through his bangs, Kenma noticed that Tobio was looking straight ahead, presumably also in an attempt to avoid eye contact. </p>
  <p>“Just Kenma, please.” </p>
  <p>“Hmm. Then, Kenma, why did you join the military?” Tobio’s voice was still flat, but there was a hard glint that made Kenma tense. </p>
  <p>Still, there was only one answer that would be true enough for Tobio. “I came to protect someone.” </p>
</blockquote>or: in which Kuroo Tetsurou is the Flame Alchemist and Kozume Kenma would follow him to the end of hell.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Relationship, mentioned Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>without doubt (pull the trigger)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello hello and welcome to my kuroken as royai au!!</p><p>this was beta'd by the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/luxuriasAO3">luca</a>! thank you! </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma stood next to Tadashi, gun up, as he watched the beautiful stranger destroy Yuuji’s metal body with one swipe of his deadly claws. His eyes widened at the sight of the ouroboros tattoo on the strangers chest - highlighted by his sharp collarbone and accentuated by his flowy v-neck top. The stranger turned his gaze to Kenma and Tadashi, and Kenma tensed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had unnaturally bright gunmetal blue eyes and messy black hair that suited his fair features - Yuuji had called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lust</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Kenma thought he looked eerily similar to the man he had seen on Second Lieutenant Bokuto’s arm earlier that month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger pouted, put out, and opened his mouth again. “Where was I? Right. It is unfortunate to have to eliminate a second potential sacrifice, but the two of you can’t be allowed to leave this laboratory unscathed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A second?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma glanced at Tadashi to see if he picked up on the word choice, and the metal boy nodded back at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That means...he’s already killed someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But who?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma stiffened at the sight of Lust’s (</span>
  <em>
    <span>what was the name of the date Koutarou kept rambling on about?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) smile, the glint in his eyes unnatural and lethal as he started walking forward. “At least you won’t have to mourn your superior for very long - you’ll be joining him soon enough, First Lieutenant.” Lust turned his gaze on Tadashi, but Kenma was no longer listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be joining him soon enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mourn your superior. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be...you didn’t!” Kenma said, raising one of his pistols. His hands were shaking. “Tell me you didn’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust’s mad grin was enough to answer Kenma’s question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi reached out an arm to stop Kenma, but it was too late. He screamed at the sudden ache in his chest as he started pulling the trigger. Just like they always do, the bullets were quick to find their home in Lust’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was running on autopilot - </span>
  <em>
    <span>chest, heart, head </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and Kenma could feel the tears welling  in his eyes but refusing to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bullets ran out in the first pistol and he quickly whipped another out of its holster, firing again and again and again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2, 3, 4 - eleven more bullets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust’s body was jerked back and forth by the deadly force, and Kenma couldn’t hear his cries of pain over his own screams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A third revolver was pulled out and fired - one of the bullets landed right next to the cursed ouroboros tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that gun, too, was quickly emptied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red lightning surrounded Lust as he contorted back to a standing position, his pretty smile gone. He frowned at Kenma’s shaking form, with something that could have been pity in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with your tantrum, Lieutenant? I would have thought you were better than that,” Lust said, tilting his head to the side as he watched the realization settle into Kenma’s face. The tears had finally escaped his eyes, running down his face as his legs stopped working. Kneeling on the floor, Kenma accepted his fate at the hands of the homunculus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was the point, without him?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenma thought as the floor got blurry with tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Kuro is really gone...that means there's no one left. He broke his promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kozume Kenma was a very lonely child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raised by a single father with an obsessive need to complete his research, Kenma was largely left to his own devices. His mother had taught him to cook, clean, and tend the garden when he was young (before she </span>
  <em>
    <span>left him alone with that madman)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and everything they didn’t grow or already have could be easily delivered by one of the younger boys in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, even with the town close by and the freedom to do as he pleased, Kenma mostly stayed at home. The kids his age in town were off-put by his demeanor or scared by ghost stories of his family’s manor, so they ignored him at recess. The teachers and shopkeepers were overly polite to him, but their eyes told him they were only nice because they feared his father's wrath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he stayed home, where he kept up the garden and housekeeping, and cooked so that neither of them starved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet life, and it was Kenma’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo Tetsurou moved into his house over the course of three days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the first day, Kuroo and his father spent the entire day in the study. Kenma spent the day in the kitchen, nervously prepping and shaping onigiri to do something with his hands. He flinched every time their voices raised enough to reach through the thick oak doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kenma didn’t know why this strange school boy was here, in his house, but it made him nervous. This stranger was not part of his routine. The door to the study opened and Kenma nervously made eye contact with the boy as he rushed out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy had strange hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the second day, Kenma was surprised to hear a knock at the door. No one ever came by twice, especially after a long meeting with his father. So when he opened the door to find the rooster-haired boy there, he was surprised. The boy gave him a nervous smile, one hand on the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” The stranger and his father spent only two hours in the study that day, but the boy left calmly and his father came out to eat dinner with Kenma that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day, the boy appeared at the manor with a suitcase in his left hand and his right held out for a handshake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m here to be your father's apprentice and learn alchemy. It’s nice to meet you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kenma adjusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While his father and Kuroo spent the day studying alchemy, Kenma spent the day tending his mother's gardens or fidgeting with the old electronics he found lying around. He had stopped going to the school in town long ago - why bother, when he knew the lessons and was shunned by his peers - so he continued his education by reading his father's old books and tinkering around the house. In the afternoons, when Kuroo was kicked out so that his father could continue his research in peace, the two of them would spend time together. Kenma would teach Kuroo how to tend to the crops and Kuroo would tell Kenma stories - about his childhood in the big city, about his aunt and foster sisters, about his dreams to learn alchemy to help the people of Amestris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo filled the stifling silence of the manor with his stories, and his nerdy jokes, and his weird rants about </span>
  <em>
    <span>chemistry and alchemy and you just don’t get it Kenma, it can change the world!,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he taught Kenma how to make apple pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them had been in the garden one afternoon when Kuroo was let out of his lessons early. Kenma was kneeling in the herbs, weeding, and Kuroo was singing an old folk-tale while climbing the trees on the edge of the property. The two of them existed together peacefully before Kuroo let out an undignified squeal and fell out of the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma scrambled to his feet and rushed to Kuroo’s side. The older boy was laying flat on his back, dazed eyes fixed on the bright red apple in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma reached over and grabbed the apple. “Where did you find this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the tree, duh,” Kuroo groaned, pushing himself to a sitting position. “You didn’t tell me there was an apple tree in the garden!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” Kenma responded. He took a tentative bite into the apple - it was crisp and bright in his mouth, and Kenma eagerly took another bite. Juice ran down his jaw as he enjoyed the fruit and Kenma smiled as he licked the juices and threw away the finished core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was staring at him. Kenma quickly looked down, drawing in his shoulders. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Kuroo’s jaw was hanging open and it took him a second to reboot. “I just! I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you really smile? And I did that? I can go get you more! There’s tons in the tree, we could probably even make a pie-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pie?” Kenma interrupted Kuroo’s rambling. “That doesn’t sound familiar. I don’t think I’ve ever had that before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo jumped up in shock, pulling Kenma up on his feet before he could react. “You’ve never had pie before? That’s a tragedy! Come on, let's go grab a basket so we can collect enough apples, and then I’ll teach you the magic of apple pie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was later, when it was just the two of them in the kitchen, enjoying the cinnamony goodness of apple pie under the full moon that Kenma realized that he would follow Kuro to the end of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A day later, Kenma gave Kuroo his first nickname - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro </span>
  </em>
  <span>was easier and faster to say, and it was just Kenma’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tetsurou </span>
  </em>
  <span>was for his aunt and sisters, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo </span>
  </em>
  <span>was for his father - but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all Kenma’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Kuro would leave to visit his aunt and sisters for the weekend. While he was gone, Kenma’s father finished his research and left it in Kenma’s possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year later, Kuro would disappear for a day and come back in the morning wearing an Amestris military uniform, his bed head slicked back and an unnatural frown marring his face. Much like his first day in the house, Kenma stayed in the kitchen while Kuro and his father yelled at each other - this time from his father's bedroom, where he tended to stay these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Kuro would help Kenma bury his father next to his mother in a plot of land next to the manor. Kenma would show Kuro his father's research, and Kuro would leave in the dead of night for basic training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma would wake up in the morning to a note next to a cold apple pie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll come back for you, Kenma.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro never came back for Kenma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Kenma chased after Kuro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Kuro left, Kenma was completely alone in the manor. Without his father or Kuro there to draw him out, Kenma spent days in complete silence, only remembering food every once in a while and letting the garden grow into disarray. Instead of tending to the garden or himself, Kenma spent his days going through his father's bedroom and study. Kenma could feel something big coming soon - and he needed to be prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was three am when Kenma’s course changed forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going through the books on the far shelf in his father's study when he noticed that one was slightly off. All of the books on this shelf should have been about advanced alchemic concepts and theories, but a short book on the left side was advertised as a study on military tactics. Kenma grabbed the book's spine and tugged hard - as he did, a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>click! </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoed in the silent study and next to the bookshelf a door slid open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A secret room? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passing through the doorway felt like entering another world entirely - instead of the cluttered, lived-in mess of the study, this small room was immaculate and clinical. Weapons of all kinds were mounted on the walls and enough supplies to last a good long while were stacked neatly on the floor. A small bookshelf overflowing with books on military tactics and strategy rested by the door. Kenma’s footsteps echoed as he walked across the room before he stopped in front of one of the weapon racks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of him was an old rifle, obviously well-loved and well-used. She was beautiful, and as Kenma ran one finger down her barrel Kenma knew that this rifle was going to take him down a new path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma spent days in that study, reading all of the books on strategy, tactics, and Amestrian military customs. Once he finished the books there, he ventured into town for the first time since Kuro had left to visit the small library and check out as many books as he could carry. When he wasn’t reading, Kenma took the old rifle and a few of the smaller guns out into the woods behind the manor and worked on his aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dedicated to his assignments - Kuro had shown him that this was the way out of his personal hell, and Kenma was determined not to live the rest of his days isolated like his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month later, Kenma left the manor for the last time and signed up for basic training. His strategic skills and pinpoint aim was quickly noticed by his superiors and it wasn’t long before they sent him to specialized sniper training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after that, Kenma was sent on his first deployment to the warzone in Ishval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming for you, Kuro. Wait for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some maneuvering, through different companies and stations throughout Ishval, but finally Kenma had found Kuro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma was walking through the makeshift base the military had set up on the edge of one of the bigger Ishvalan cities, hood pulled high over his head to try and circumvent the oppressive desert heat. He had heard rumors that an impressive upstart State Alchemist had recently joined their ranks - which usually wouldn’t have caught his attention, but this alchemist was reportedly using </span>
  <em>
    <span>flame alchemy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one nerdy asshole alchemist who used flame alchemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly passing through the throngs of soldiers trying to find a moment of relaxation, the sand gripped his shoes as his eyes scanned the crowds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think, Kenma, think! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The rumors had mentioned this alchemist constantly hanging around a Captain, the two of them frequently spotted talking quietly to each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, so on the edges of the crowd. Kuro wouldn’t want anyone to overhear his passionate speeches about changing Amestris, so the two of them should be far enough away to stand out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scanning his eyes as he broke out of the crowd huddled around the mess hall, Kenma spotted two figures standing on a small sand hill away from others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them had a distinctly familiar bed head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma approached behind them quietly, taking the moment to overhear their conversation -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s from Suga! He’s still waiting for me in Central,” the Captain said, holding tightly onto the letter in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Daichi,” Kuro said, “If you keep obsessively talking about your boy toy back home, it’s almost guaranteed you won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>home to see him. Haven’t you ever seen a movie?” Kuro’s smile was different now - instead of the bright grin that Kenma remembered seeing across the dining table every night, it was sleazy and slanted, giving him an air of trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain, Daichi, looked offended. “Not cool, dude. But this is the only thing I need to keep me going.” There was a soft smile on his face. Whoever this Suga was, he was a lucky person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma decided that he had eavesdropped enough on this particular conversation - he wasn’t all that concerned with the Captain’s love life. Purposefully making his footsteps heard against the sand and rocks, both men turned his way. Kenma pulled down his hood, looking up through his bangs to meet Kuro’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember me, Major?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Order #3066 was fulfilled, Kuro took Kenma up to a cliff overlooking the same city they had reunited in. What was once a sprawling metropolis was now rubble and dust, and Kenma felt empty inside as he replayed his role in this ceaseless destruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m continuing my military career in East Area Headquarters,” Kuro was the one to break the silence. It was nice to see that some things hadn’t changed. “I’ve heard a rumor that I’ll be promoted to Colonel once I arrive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma said nothing. He knew that Kuro would ask the question hanging between them, if given enough time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you, Kenma. Will you follow me?” As much as Kenma despised the idea of continuing this tedious life of keeping up with military politics and protecting Kuro’s back, he knew there was only one answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll follow you to the end of hell, Kuro.” After all, Kuro was his home now. He had no one else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma would never get used to the pain and discomfort of long distance traveling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro had asked Kenma to accompany him on a potential scouting mission - one of his informants had passed along the news of a rising alchemist in a small community on the edge of Eastern Amestris. Kenma had never heard of Resembool as a city, although he had once met a soldier who had gotten their automail done in a prominent shop there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were on the last stretch of train before they would reach the small town, and while Kuro snored away next to him Kenma read over the file of information they had been given once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pretty sparse, all things considered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shouyou Hinata. Age: Unknown. Father: Unknown. Mother: Deceased. Gifted in Alchemy. The only biological child of the Hinata’s.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tadashi Hinata ne Yamaguchi. Age: Unknown. Father: Deceased. Mother: Deceased. Adopted by the Hinata’s after his parents died in a natural disaster when he was a toddler. Gifted in Alchemy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Hinata’s are neighbors and acquaintances with the well known Kageyama family. The Kagayama’s, which consist of Miwa and Tobio Kageyama (ages unknown), run the automail shop, where the Hinata’s are said to spend a majority of their time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No further information. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the train came to a stop at a small station. The two of them stepped off the platform in their crisp military uniforms, staunchly out of place from the farmers rags and casual clothes of the Resembool citizens. Kenma walked one step behind and to the right of Kuro as they marched the dirt path towards the automail shop. Farms surrounded Kenma for as far as the eye can see, and he feels a faint sense of nostalgia for the garden he left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Lieutenant?” Kuro said out of the blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what, sir?” Even with his eyes trained downward Kenma could feel Kuro’s dislike of the formalities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we go to the automail shop first or straight to the Hinata’s? I believe this is the crossroad,” Kuro replied, eyes trained on the horizon. His observation was true - on the left was a two story, well maintained house with a large sign advertising the Kageyama Automail in front, and on the right was a crumbling, dark house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma nodded towards the Hinata house. There was an ominous feeling to the building, and his gut said that they would need to see whatever was housed there before seeing the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they found was beyond words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma was hardly able to keep up as Kuro sprinted to the automail shop next door (or, as next door as the country got). He whispered a harsh “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>in reprimand as Kuro busted open the front door, pushing back the beautiful young lady who tried to greet him. Kenma gave a bow in apology before following the sounds of Kuro’s voice as he yelled at the Hinata’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead of the group of men Kenma expected to find, Kuro was standing over a boy in a wheelchair in front of a statue. Even with the blanket Kenma could tell that the boy was missing both legs, and his eyes -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes remind Kenma of his fathers, back when his mother first died and he started falling into his obsession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Kenma was a good soldier and did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in what appeared to be the shop’s waiting room while Kuro had a meeting with the Hinata’s - the boy in the wheelchair and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>statue</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apparently, were the ones responsible for this mess - and the elder Kageyama in the dining room. He was content to sit in silence, feeling strangely like a child again, until a small side door opened and a young boy walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked to be about Hinata Shouyou’s age, baby fat still clinging to his cheeks and his eyes round with an innocence that Kenma hadn’t seen in a long time. But even in the face of a child, Kenma was staring directly at the ground, unwilling to make eye contact. The eyes were always so expressive, and children’s even more so - they had no mental walls and held no secrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Lieutenant Kozume?” The boy - who he assumed was Tobio Kageyama - had a quiet, bland voice. Kenma felt the sofa he was sitting on shift as Tobio sat next to him. Glancing through his bangs, Kenma noticed that Tobio was looking straight ahead, presumably also in an attempt to avoid eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Kenma, please.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Then, Kenma, why did you join the military?” Tobio’s voice was still flat, but there was a hard glint that made Kenma tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, there was only one answer that would be true enough for Tobio. “I came to protect someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in tense silence as Kenma waited for Tobio’s response. Still looking through his bangs, Kenma saw the boy next to him kicking his legs against the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio stood up, turning to fully face Kenma. Deciding to offer a white flag, Kenma met his eyes. The two stared at each other in silence for just a moment before Tobio offered a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you would look good with blond hair, Lieutenant Kenma. Have a nice day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faintly, he could hear Tadashi’s clanking body move in front of him and banter with Lust, but Kenma was falling further into his own mind. Metal flew past his kneeled form - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tadashi, he needs to get out of here! - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was quiet for a moment as Tadashi and Lust seized each other up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi Keiji!” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kenma froze. He knew that voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will pay for what you did to the Second Lieutenant!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything happened too fast after that - the crackle of Tadashi’s alchemy, his metal form surrounding Kenma, the familiar heat of Kuro’s alchemy rushing past, Lust’s screams - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it was quiet. Just for a moment, before the thud of a body hitting the floor and the whisper of death echoed in the wide chamber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma scrambled around Tadashi’s barrier, running to kneel by Kuro’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Colonel! Are you ok?” Kenma asked, one hand going to check his pulse and the other pushing his ridiculous bangs out of the way so they could look eye to eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even half dead, his smile was as beautiful as ever. “I’ll be ok, Lieutenant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant, I called an ambulance for the Colonel!” Tadashi’s voice echoed beside them, kneeling next to the two of them, metal gloves raised in worry. Kenma smiled a little at his obvious nervousness - it was nice to see someone so innocent, even in the midst of this war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of my Lieutenant and I, Tadashi,” Kuroo said, reaching one hand to grasp at Tadashi’s hand. “Go meet the EMTs and get Bokuto some help too, would you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi, relieved about having something helpful to do, jolted to his feet and ran out the door. His heavy footsteps echoed around them while Kenma looked back down at Kuro. Now that they were alone, he smiled softly at the Colonel, petting his hair and squeezing his hair fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro smiled back, reaching his empty hand to wipe Kenma’s tears. “I told you I would always come back to you, didn’t I?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you think in the comments or come say hello on any of my socials!!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/nearly_theyre">twitter</a> | <a href="https://nearly-theyre.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/nearly_theyre">curious cat</a> </p><p>remember to take care of yourself: drink some water, eat something healthy, get adequate sleep, give someone a hug, take your meds. stay safe and wear a mask properly!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>